Question: Solve for $x$ : $5 = \dfrac{x}{2}$
Solution: Multiply both sides by $2$ $ 5 {\cdot 2} = \dfrac{x}{2} {\cdot 2} $ Simplify: $10 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{2}} \cdot \cancel{2}$ $x = 10$